Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools where a plurality of process chambers may be disbursed about a transfer chamber, for example. These systems and tools may employ transfer robots that may be housed within the transfer chamber to transport substrates between the various process chambers and load locks. For example, the transfer robot may transport a substrate from chamber to chamber, from load lock to chamber, and/or from chamber to load lock. Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chambers may be important to system throughput, thereby lowering overall operating costs. Furthermore, reduced system size is sought after because distances that the substrates need to move is reduced as are material costs.
Accordingly, improved systems, apparatus, and methods for efficient and precise movement of substrates, such as in transfer chambers, are desired.